


Love at first word

by GwenxLoki



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Colors, Comicfrost, Dialogue Heavy, Earth-8303, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Hanahaki Disease, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Made up Earth, More than one chapter, Romantic Soulmates, Seeing in only shades of Colors, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Writing on Skin, emojis, little bit of universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenxLoki/pseuds/GwenxLoki
Summary: In this Universe, Asgardians can write on their skin to talk to their soulmates. Midgardians can only see in shades of their soulmates eye color. Now Loki discovered his soulmate is on Midgard, New York. The place he destroyed. Gwen found out her soulmate was in this universe along.





	Love at first word

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever.

Earth-8303 every Asgardian can write anything on their skin and it appears on there soulmates skin as well. As for Midgard they only are in shades of their soulmate's eye color until they meet their soulmate. Now there a boy on Asgard and he only sees in shades of blue, he has been writing to his soulmate asking how they are and why does he only see in shades of blue. There a Midgardian girl who sees in shades of green and blue and there writing appearing on her skin every day and her soulmate until she wrote on her skin. The boy felt a little bit itchy the looked down and seen "Hi, my name is Gwen. What's yours?" Then he wrote "My name is Loki. Where do you live in the nine realms? I live in Asgard." Gwen was confused when he said* Asgard "I live in Brooklyn it's a neighborhood in New York City. Where's Asgard?" "In space, where's New York City?" "NYC is on Earth." "You mean Midgard? my brother goes there sometimes." "What's your brother name?" "My brother is Thor, God of Thunder." "You mean from the Avengers?" "Yes, you know them?" Gwen just realized her soulmate might be Loki brother of Thor, The guy who destroyed her hometown and was from a different universe than her. "You're the Loki who destroyed NYC" "Yes I'm that Loki, I apologize for that it was not my plan it was Thanos' plan." "Thanos the mad titian?" "How did you know that?" "It's kinda my superpower." and she was right her home universe all this world was several comic-book series, she has have read all most all of them before coming here. "Where do you work?" "I do odd jobs most of the time but then that I don't have a job." "Really? I thought you would be working for S.H.I.E.L.D. or something." "What are you doing right now?" "I'm sitting in jail waiting for my trial. How about you?" "Talking to you." "and~" "Sitting on my bed trying to come up with some new song lyrics for a song that I'm writing, Lokes." "Lokes?" "Yeah, Lokes, it's the nickname I came up with you." "Cute. I wish I could meet you in person." "Me too. You seem less evil then people make you seem." "Thanks, I have to go bye." "Talk to you later.❤"


End file.
